


The Captain of my Soul

by loveroflightandsun



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Zenit St. Petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveroflightandsun/pseuds/loveroflightandsun
Summary: Artem isn‘t really himself after that video came out and Dejan is slowly getting worried. So he decides to talk to his former captain to try and cheer him up a bit.The story takes place around the game against Grosny in November 2020.
Relationships: Artem Dzyuba/Dejan Lovren, Sardar Azmoun/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 7





	1. I am the master of my fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic ever so please be gentle. I‘m open to constructive criticism though.  
> I hope you like it!

Captain again. The coach just told him before getting on the bus, that would take them to the airport. Dejan couldn’t deny that he was rather proud of himself for being assigned the captain‘s armband for the second game in a row. On the other hand he didn‘t like the circumstances which granted him this position one bit.

He didn’t have a chance to talk to him yet but he‘d seen Artem come in earlier and the former Zenit Captain didn‘t look like his usual cheerful self at all. He seemed somehow smaller, even if he still took up more space than anyone Dejan ever met. Not that he was worried or anything... or that he watched that cursed video about a hundred times by now imagining it was him getting his gorgeous team mate off...not that he thought Artem was gorgeous... Oh, who was he kidding! He was head over heels for the guy by now and he didn’t like seeing him hurt like this at all.

Dejan understood why their Coach didn’t appoint Dzyuba as their Team Captain. The guy had enough on his plate already, but he couldn’t stop thinking, that maybe it would have cheered him up a bit and made him feel less rejected by everyone. There was nothing he could do about it now though, while getting ready to board the plane. He would just have to wait until they arrived at their hotel or maybe he could try talking to him on the plane. Boarding the plane Dej immediately starts looking for his teammate and spots him sitting at the far end, curled up and looking out of the window with his headphones in. As he makes his way down the cramped aisle Timo stops him with a hand on his arm. He inclines his head in Dzyuba‘s direction with an arched eyebrow. „Take care of him“ he says in German, „you‘re probably the only one he‘ll talk to“. Dejan sighs and nods before continuing his way towards Artem. He packs his bag away and let’s himself fall down in the free seat beside him. There‘s no reaction from Artem whatsoever. The plane slowly fills up as all the other players and coaching stuff get on board and find their seats. Maybe Dejan is just imagining it but he’s got a feeling the rest of the team are giving them a bit of space and privacy. His suspicions are confirmed when he makes eye contact with Mikhail who gives him a half smile and a nod.

After the plane has taken off Dejan decides it is time to try his luck. Artem so far has completely failed to acknowledge him, which is unusual. Normally he always throws an arm around Dej or at least tries to joke with him. Dejan carefully nudges Artem’s knee with his own while leaning into his shoulder a bit. Artem slowly turns his head away from the window and looks at him with a weak smile. Dej gives him an encouraging smile back. That’s all though because before he even starts to say something Artem has turned back towards the window and Dejan understands that he doesn’t want to talk. He hasn’t pushed him away though, so he counts that as a small victory and gets comfortable with his own headphones in while resting his head against Artem’s strong shoulder.

It is late evening after they’ve gone to their rooms when Dejan thinks he might take a chance and try to talk to Artem again. So he makes his way down the hallway and carefully knocks on his former captain‘s door. There‘s no answer though and Dej gives up after knocking a second time and waiting for about ten minutes. With a heavy heart he slowly walks back to his own room. He‘s not worried or anything, he just wants to make sure his team mate is good to play for the game tomorrow. It’s his duty as captain after all. Or so he tries telling himself.

He sleeps restless that night and wakes up with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Well, he just has to get through this game and then he can sleep on the plane home to St. Petersburg. When he joins the rest of the team at breakfast it becomes clear that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t sleep well that night. Artem has dark circles under his eyes and is hardly eating anything. He just keeps staring at his cereal and pushes his spoon around in it. He also seems jittery and doesn’t seem to be listening to anything Aleksei is saying next to him. Maybe Dejan is getting worried now. His former captain didn’t seem to be himself the last few weeks even before that video got leaked, though Dejan supposes that it probably must have started around the time Artem found out his phone got hacked. That would throw anyone off course, he thinks. But he always thought that the big guy was so sure of himself and didn’t care what other people thought of him. Now it became clear though that he cared more than Dej initially thought. Dejan had heard the stories of Artem at Spartak and experienced first-hand how the fans treated one of the players they should be supporting at their last home game. He thought Artem was dealing with it alright tough, he played really well an even scored a goal. Dejan didn’t really have time to speak to him after that video came out because of the international break and he didn’t want to speak to him on the phone about something like that. In retrospect maybe he should have made more of an effort.

After breakfast and packing up their things everyone gets ready to get on the team bus to the stadium, where they will have their final warm up before the match. Dejan makes sure to sit next to Artem on the bus. Clasping his shoulder, he asks quietly “You ok? Feeling ready for the match?”. Artem gives him a short nod and the edges of his mouth twitch up just a little bit. Dejan counts it as a small win.

The weather is absolute shit during the whole game and so is the referee. They played well but that stupid penalty destroyed all their efforts. Even more so the big guy didn’t seem to be all there. While shaking hands with the other players and thanking the fans that came with them, he could see Artem disappear quickly into the tunnels towards the dressing room. Dejan swears to himself that he’ll talk to the big idiot in the dressing room. However, when he enteres the dressing room he is nowhere to be seen. Dejan supposes he’s already in the shower. The atmosphere in the dressing room is rather subdued and most of the guys get dressed without really talking to each other.

Getting back on the dark bus Dejan spots Artem sitting in the back corner staring out the window. He sits down beside him and grips his forearm softly. He can feel him trembling slightly. “Talk to me.” “Please”, he adds. Artem draws in a shuddering breath and slowly turns his head towards Dej. In that second Dejan’s heart breaks into a million pieces. Tears are streaming down Artem’s face. His big blue eyes are a raging sea of hurt. “Oh, Artem. Tyoma.” Is all Dejan gets out. He puts his arm around the big guy’s shoulders and pulls him toward his body. Artem hides his face in Dejan’s shoulder and Dej can feel tears soaking his hoodie. He hugs Artem tighter to his body and rubs his back comfortingly. Slowly he can feel his friend calming down until the trembling stops and he is only breathing in and out deeply. They’re at the airport by now and Dej slowly untangles himself from Artem and squeezes his shoulder. “Come on” he says with an encouraging smile in Artem’s direction, who gets up slowly grabbing his backpack and putting his smartphone in his pocket.

They’re sitting next to each other again on the plane with Artem’s head pillowed on Dejan’s shoulder and Dej drawing slow circles on the inside of Artem’s wrist with his thumb while bickering with Mo over Whatsapp. He can hear the big guy huff now and then and knows he is following their conversation about Dejan scoring more for his new club than Mo ever saw him score at Liverpool (Mo’s words not his. And it isn’t even true!). Dej is sure people would call the way they’re siting cuddling, but he doesn’t care. He isn’t sure how he will get Artem to talk though and the plane hardly seems like the perfect place for what Dejan is sure by now will be a rather emotional conversation. He is still pondering the question on how to get the big guy on his own to talk to him when Artem takes the decision out of his hand. They’re back in St. Petersburg at the training ground by now, where they left their cars the day before, when Artem stops him by squeezing his wrist. He nods towards his car and gives Dejan a questioning look before asking “can you come with me?” in his broken English. Dejan understands what he means though and climbs into the passenger seat.

St. Peterburg really is beautiful Dejan thinks watching the streetlights ahead passing by. Artem seems nervous though until Dejan puts a hand on his leg to keep him from jiggling it. Artem inhales sharply and grips the steering wheel tighter. A little while later they arrive at an apartment complex where Dejan supposes Artem lives. It’s silent while they make their way up with the elevator but Artem keeps shifting on his feet. But it’s the silence that has Dejan worried. Dzyuba never shuts up under normal circumstances and him being silent for nearly two days straight really makes Dejan anxious.

At last they arrive in the privacy of Artem’s apartment. It’s nice Dejan thinks. He kept it simple but at the same time it seems cozy with a big sofa in the living room, where Artem has already sat down while gesturing for Dejan to do the same. He’s looking at Artem expectantly who is jiggling his knee again. “You’re gonna talk to me anytime soon, brate?” he asks after another few minutes silence. Artem takes a deep breath and nods. “You saw the video, right?” Dejan hums in agreement. Artem nods to himself again chewing on his lip thinking about his next words. “I know people sometimes don’t like me because I’m too much, you know? And it is ok most of the time I think. But when people who make decisions about my career don’t like me it gets really hard, you know? I’m just scared that they’re gonna throw me out because I’m more trouble than I’m worth. You surely heard about my time at Spartak and the loan to Tula by now. It was similar back then. And when I’m so worried, I can’t focus on the game and I play like shit giving them even more reasons to get rid of me.” Dejan is silent for a few seconds, kind of stunned because for one he didn’t expect that answer and he never heard Artem speak so much English at once before. He quickly recovers though and scoots over so that he can take Artem’s face into his hands. “Listen to me, Tyoma! You’re not more trouble than you’re worth, ok? You do such much for the team and the teams needs you. We really do. I do. And the coach knows this. He didn’t name you captain in the last games because he knows that you’ve got enough to deal with right now. As for other people not liking you because you’re too much? Screw them really. I don’t think you’re too much. I like that you’re loud and never shut up and that you make jokes about everything and everyone to make people laugh because you want the people around you to be happy. You’ve got one of the biggest hearts I know even if you try to act all tough an indifferent towards people who don’t know you.”

Dejan is breathing heavily by the time he’s done, and he realizes with a jolt in his stomach how close their faces are, noses nearly brushing. But he doesn’t care because Artem is smiling and looking at him like he hung the moon, so he does the only thing that comes to his mind, the one thing he wanted to do for weeks by now. He kisses him. Artem inhales sharply but responds almost immediately, opening his mouth just a bit like an invitation for Dejan who takes it gladly and licks his bottom lip before deepening the kiss. It doesn’t take long for them to end up tangled up on the couch touching and stroking every inch of each other that they can reach. Pushing up shirts to feel hot skin on hot skin while never ending the kiss. Dejan slowly pushes his leg up between Artem’s legs who breaks the kiss to moan loudly before burying his head in the space between Dej’s neck and shoulder to suck and bite the skin there. Now it’s Dej’s turn to moan while stroking Artem’s back who is beginning to hump his leg and clings onto him almost desperately. “Hey, hey slow down, I’m not going anywhere.” Dejan says because Artem is breathing rather fast and is trembling all over. And sure enough when Dej lifts his head with a hand under his chin there are tears shining in his eyes threatening to spill over. “What’s wrong, dragi?” the pet name slips out without his permission. Artem is looking at him with his head slightly tilted to the side and his brows furrowed like he’s trying to solve a puzzle before asking quietly “will you stay the night with me?”. Dejan almost laughs but catches himself in the last second. “I thought that was obvious, no? Haven’t I made it clear that I like you very much? Maybe I have to show you, hmm?”.

He untangles himself from Artem and stands up offering the other a hand up. “Where’s your bedroom? I’d rather do this properly and not like teenagers on the couch.” Artem leads the way to the bedroom where he turns on the lights on the night table before turning back around to Dejan. Dej takes off his shirt followed by his pants so that he’s only in his boxer briefs. “Come on. It’s only fair if you’re getting undressed too.”

When they’re both in their underwear and safely entangled under the covers, because it’s actually not that warm in Artem’s bedroom without a protective layer of clothing, they continue where they left off on the couch. Dejan can feel Artem’s hard on grinding into his leg and there is a wet spot forming on his boxer briefs. He becomes bolder and grips the others hard length trough the fabric. Artem moans again and holy shit those moans go directly to his dick. He’s completely hard in record time, panting between kisses. “Tyoma, dragi, how…” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Artem chooses that moment to direct Dejan’s hand on his dick to his ass. Dejan moans and squeezes hard making Artem moan in turn and hump his leg even harder before looking at Dejan through hooded eyes, biting his lip and opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closing it again and averting his gaze. “Tell me.” Dejan commands. “Please Tyoma.” He adds. “Could you...” Artem trails off but he pushes his ass into Dejan’s hand and Dej’s brain short-circuits when he understands what Artem wants. “Please” Artem adds. “Oh God. Yes of course. Of course, Tyoma. My Tyoma.” Dej gets out when his brain functions return to him. “Do you have something here?” he asks and Artem stretches to retrieve a pack of lube from inside his nightstand handing it to Dejan.

Dejan takes his time prepping the big guy. Being gentle and figuring out all the angles that make him moan. When he’s satisfied with his work and Artem’s a moaning mess, dripping precome on his stomach he lines himself up and pushes in slowly. Artem moans loudly and bites his lip until Dejan has bottomed out. Dejan pulls out to push back in this time with a bit more strength and Artem’s mouth falls open on a perfect “o”. This has to be the hottest sight he’s ever seen Dejan decides and he’s seen quite a few hot football players beneath him. But seeing this huge guy being reduced to moaning his name, sweat glistening on his stomach, gripping the sheets underneath him with his huge hands before splaying them on Dejan’s chest and shoulder to grip him tightly is hotter than any other guy he’s ever been with. They find a good rhythm together and Artem starts to mumble in Russian between moaning out Dej’s name. Dej’s Russian isn’t really that good yet, but he catches a few words he understands inbetween when he sees tears glistening at the edges of Artem’s beautiful blue eyes he gets it. He slows down again and starts kissing down Artem’s jaw and throat to his collarbone. “Shh it’s okay. I’ve got you, Tyoma” he says between kisses while making sure to hit that spot deep inside his lover. Artem moans and starts trembling all over again before spilling onto his stomach. It doesn’t take Dejan long to finish after that and he collapses on top of Artem who hugs him and keeps him close in his big strong arms.

They’re lying in bed with Artem cuddled up close to Dejan after their breathing had returned to normal and they’d cleaned themselves up somewhat without taking a shower. “You feeling better now big guy?” Dej asks. Artem smiles up at him and Dejan’s heart is bursting because God how he had missed that smile.

“Goodnight you big idiot” Dejan says and earns himself a poke in the ribs. “What? You’re an idiot if you think that we wouldn’t want you here, that I wouldn’t want you.”

“Goodnight my captain.” Artem says kissing his cheek before burying his head in the space between Dej’s neck and shoulder. Dejan kisses his forehead.

“Goodnight my Tyoma.”


	2. With golden strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Dejan wakes up gradually the next morning. The first thing he notices though is that he‘s hot. And he can‘t move. Slowly his consciousness returns and he opens his eyes. Looking down he sees that Artem is laying half on top of him. A leg thrown over his and his big arm squeezing Dejan around his waist, keeping him close. He can feel Artem‘s slow and hot breath tickling his neck, where he had hidden his face. No wonder he‘s hot then... he also needs to use the bathroom soon. He tries to gently extract himself from Artem‘s embrace so he can get up, but it turns out to be impossible. Artem just grumbles unhappily and pulls him even closer. Dej can‘t help but smile at the big guy. Who would have thought that underneath it all he‘d be such a gentle soul just wanting to be loved?

He decides to try a different tactic. Slowly turning around in Artem‘s embrace so he‘s facing him he gently shakes his shoulder. When the big guy only grumbles again while pulling a face he can’t help but chuckle.

“Tyoma dragi, wake up” he says before pressing a gentle kiss against Artem‘s slightly parted lips. Artem hums before opening his eyes and giving Dejan a sleepy smile.

“Are you planning on letting me go to the bathroom anytime soon big guy?” Dejan asks before starting to laugh because Artem is giving him a big pout before shaking his head and rolling on top of him.

He props his chin up on his hands on Dejan‘s chest and gives him his best puppy dog eyes. Dejan can‘t help but laugh again. He doesn’t know when he‘s grown so fond of the big guy but seeing him like this, all sleepy and smiling, really makes him happy.

“I‘ll come right back, alright?” he promises and to his surprise Artem really does let him get up so he hurries to the bathroom and comes back just as quickly.

The big guy tackles him with a big hug as soon as he‘s sat down and gets comfortable on top of him again. Dejan can feel him press kisses all over his neck and shoulders. He‘s glad they‘ve got the day off today. Maybe they‘ll just stay in bed all day. That wouldn’t be too bad, wouldn’t it? Dejan thinks as Artem slowly kisses down his body.

He swirls his tongue around one of Dejan‘s nipples before smirking at him and continuing his way down while kissing and biting Dej‘s skin. Dejan can feel himself getting hard just from the sight. He can also feel Artem‘s hard on pressing into his leg. Artem moves lower until his beard scratches the elastic of Dejan‘s boxers. He looks up at him before slowly pushing them down. Dejan lifting his hips to make it easier. Artem immediately starts kissing the sensitive skin around his dick, down the inside of his thighs before carefully licking a stripe from the base of his dick to the tip. Dejan is completely hard by now letting a loud moan when Artem takes him into his hot and wet mouth taking him in almost completely.

It’s sinful to watch Artem‘s eyes flutter close while he takes Dej even deeper and breathes out hard trough his nose. He‘s starting to bob is head up and down while sucking his cheeks in to create a vacuum, moaning now and then and making Dej clutch onto the sheets. He‘s close now, really close and he tries to warn Artem by tugging on his short hair but that only seems to spur him on even more and Dejan spills down his throat with a hoarse cry.

When he comes to Artem is already getting out of his boxers, breathing heavily. “Come here,” Dejan says and pulls Artem so that he is laying on top of him.

Both let out a moan when their dicks make contact. Dej because he’s still oversensitive after his orgasm and Artem because he‘s hard and already leaking precum. Dejan takes him into his hand and starts jerking him off. Artem rests his forehead on Dejan’s and looks into his eyes. “They’re like the ocean” Dej thinks before they flutter shut and Artem groans in pleasure, biting his lip.

Dejan kisses him. Their tongues colliding. Artem is fucking up into his fist now, while he moans into the kiss. Dejan‘s other hand slowly finds his way to Artem’s hole and he circles it lightly before pushing slightly. Artem breaks the kiss to let out an obscene moan before burying his head in Dejan’s neck, panting in his ear. He‘s close now. Precum making the drag of Dej’s hand easier. “Let go. Come for me, Baby” He whispers into Artem‘s ear who comes all over Dejan’s hand and stomach before collapsing on top of him. They lay like that for a while both catching their breath.

“Come on. Let’s take a shower, before we stick together.” Artem says before getting up and pulling Dejan with him into the bathroom, where they take a quick shower, both still satisfied from their little make out session earlier.

They spend the rest of the day lazing on the couch playing fifa, kissing now and then. It’s relaxed and comfortable and Dejan thinks he could get used to this.

The sun has gone down a few hours ago and only the streetlights are shining in through the windows. They’ve had dinner and are currently cuddling up on the couch, watching some random football game when Artem starts fidgeting again.

“What’s wrong?” Dejan asks as soon as he picks up on it.

“I… uuuh…”, Artem doesn’t really seem like he wants to talk about it. “You know I’m with Sardar, right?” he asks, not meeting Dejan’s eyes.

Dejan inhales sharply. He’d suspected there was something going on between those two, but he’d thought it wasn’t serious, otherwise Artem wouldn’t have slept with him, right? Apparently, he was wrong.

“Right… Is it going to be a problem?” Dejan asks, sitting up a bit and getting out of Artem’s embrace.

The big guy looks at him with those puppy dog eyes again and Dejan has a hard time not crawling back into his arms. Artem finds a loose thread in the couch cushions and begins twisting it nervously.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you before. I thought you knew.” Artem mumbles, so that Dejan has to strain his ears to understand him.

“Why didn’t you?” he asks in return, genuinely curious. Artem just shrugs, still not meeting Dejan’s eyes.

Dejan sighs. “Look. If you want me to leave and keep this quiet, I will walk out this door and we just pretend this never happ…” Dejan begins, heart already aching, before he gets interrupted by Artem sitting up so quickly he nearly knocks Dejan over.

“No!” he almost yells. “No, please don’t go.” He adds quieter, grabbing Dejan’s arm, as if afraid Dejan would just get up and run out the door.

“Sardar knows, ok? He called me yesterday before the match. He kept asking me if I was ok? I tried telling him that I am. He didn’t really believe me, I think, and kept being stubborn. He even wanted to pick me up from the airport after the game, but I told him to stay at home. He needs to take care of himself, so he gets better soon and then I can see him again” Artem finishes with a frown on his face.

Dejan waits for a bit, but the big guy doesn’t continue. “And how does Sardar know I slept with you yesterday, then?”

“Uuh… I told him that I could ask you to keep me company if I felt bad after the game and he saw right through me, as always” Artem gives a weak laugh, “he said that it’s alright, if you took care of me, since he couldn’t be there. He likes you a lot, you know?” Artem finally looks up at Dejan with a soft smile on his face.

“So, he really doesn’t mind?” Dejan asks with raised eyebrows.

“No, he doesn’t.” Artem replies, his soft smile still in place. “We can call him, if you want? He’s been annoying me the whole day with his questions” he continues chuckling.

They end up facetiming Sardar and Dejan has never seen either of these two men smile that hard. Sardar keeps laughing and tells Artem over and over that he knew he’d end up in bed with Dejan. Artem in turn tries to act like he’s annoyed at Sardar but Dejan (and Sardar probably too) can see the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

When Artem finally hangs up on Sardar, who keeps blowing them kisses, he looks happier than Dejan has seen him in weeks.

“Will you stay another night?” Artem asks him after putting his phone away. His shoulders are tense, as if he expects Dejan to say no. His face doesn’t betray him though.

Dejan leans over and gives him a lingering kiss, feeling Artem relax immediately. “I’ll stay, Tyoma, don’t worry.”

Artem falls asleep that night with a smile on his face, his head on Dejan’s chest, clutching him to his body. And Dejan… Dejan finally feels at home in St. Petersburg.


End file.
